1. Field
This disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion film, a photoelectric conversion device including the photoelectric conversion film, and a color image sensor including the photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light receiving devices are used in digital cameras, broadcasting cameras, surveillance cameras, computer web cameras, camcorders, automotive sensors, household sensors and solar batteries. Generally, such light receiving devices include a micro lens, a color filter and a Si-optical diode. In these structures, a pixel size can be reduced and thus a light quantity reaching the Si-optical diode decreased, thereby causing a decrease in the performance of the light receiving device. As a result, the light receiving device can have low sensitivity, exhibit a false color phenomenon, a moiré phenomenon and low resolution.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for devices and methods which can have an increased number of pixels compared with that of the light receiving device. Increasing the number of pixels can provide improved definition and improved efficiency in the use of light.